Meet the Family
by kokomocalifornia
Summary: Slightly AU. The Moore family meet the Winchester family ... if only it were under better circumstances ... Sam suffering fic
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything Supernatural related. Just for fun._

**MEET THE FAMILY**

_Summary_: AU.The Moore family meet the Winchester family, if only it were under better circumstances ...

_Note:_ This story breaks away from the Supernatural series but retains all the same characters and some of the plot. This story occurs while Sam is at college and Jessica is still of course alive.

_Note also:_ This story hasn't been checked so I apologise for any errors, they are unintentional. Please give me a break, it's 2am.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sam stood next to Jessica gazing in awe at the well-decorated dining room table. It was Thanksgiving and Jessica's parents had invited him over for the holidays. They were an old fashioned family full of traditional American morals. The family Sam always wished he could have had.

Sam had been watching football with Mr Moore and Jessica's little brother Chris. He had polished off more beers than he probably should have. Sam was a master of stealth, he would not let it be noticed that he was tipsy in front of his girlfriend's parents who he had only met an hour or two before.

'Wow. This looks fantastic Mrs. Moore' Sam commented politely.

'What's this Mrs. Moore nonsense? It's Jill and Allan to you Sam' spoke up Mr Moore.

Jill added, 'We're honoured to have you join us.'

When Jill had asked Jessica if she was bringing home her new boyfriend, she instantly replied with yes. There seemed to be some awkward tension around discussion of Sam's family. But the Moore's put it aside, he seemed like a lovely boy and if he was good enough for Jessica then he was good enough to sit at their table. Besides, he is pretty cute.

'Would you like to do the honours of cutting the turkey Sam?' asked Allan.

'Sure' he replied. He instantly went to work expertly cutting the animal. All four Moore's noticed Sam's skill with a knife but no one said a thing about it.

'I know we may be a little old fashioned and simple in our Thanksgiving celebrations, but what kind of things did you do with your family?'

Sam stopped cutting the turkey and looked directly into Jill's eyes. Whether of not it was the alcohol talking or the holidays making him emotional, (Dean said that he was always as emotional as a girl year round anyway) he let it slip, 'We never celebrated Thanksgiving … that I remember'.

'Oh, dear. You poor thing. How could your mother not have something to celebrate with a child so lovely as you?' Sam blushed. Maybe it really was the beer talking or maybe the fact that he needed an outlet to vent his thoughts Sam said, 'my mother died when I was six months old. There … um … was an accident … an … um … fire. My father didn't really feel like celebrating anything after that.'

All four Moore's were stunned and silence filled the room. The only information about Sam's family Jessica was able to get out of him was that it was just himself, his older brother Dean and their father. She never knew what had happened to his mother and was now horrified. She really did not know the details of her own boyfriend's life.

Attempting to relieve the awkward pause, Sam said, 'It was okay though. My brother Dean and I would sometimes watch football if Dad was out hun … working and as a treat if we still had enough pocket money, we would buy as many Twinkies as we could.' Somehow, saying this only made the situation worse.

Chris spoke up, 'At least you got to watch the game though, man. That's cool.' The statement broke the trance that had taken over the room.

'Now Sam, you best hurry up on that turkey or we will be eating it cold' said Jill smiling. She was smiling not because she didn't want to eat cold turkey, but more the fact that she would do anything to change the topic of conversation right now.

Everyone else shuffled around placing the final items on the table, refilling drinks and finally taking their assigned seats. Sam finished the turkey and took his seat placing his napkin over his lap. Jessica's hand snaked out and found Sam's, grasping it comfortingly.

'All right now, let's say grace and dig into this feast. You have really outdone yourself his time darling.' Everyone at the table bowed their heads as Allan led the prayer.

'Thank- you God for-'

_Ring. Ring. _

A phone was ringing.

_Ring. Ring. _

A cell phone was ringing.

_Ring. Ring._

Sam's phone in his pocket was ringing in fact. He had forgotten to turn it off thinking that the only person who would call him on Thanksgiving would be the girl sitting next to him.

_Ring. Ring._

'I'm so sorry. I forgot to turn it off. I'm so sorry.' Sam mumbled reaching into his pocket to silence the cell. As he went to push the reject call button he noticed the name on the screen – _Dean_.

What would Dean be doing ringing him? They hadn't spoken since Dad and him had had that fight the night he left for college. There was just too much friction in the air. Without giving it another moment of thought Sam flipped open the phone and accepted the call forgetting completely about where he was.

'Dean?'

'It's Sam.'

'What's wrong Dean?'

'What kind of situation? Where's Dad?'

'What? Okay. Are you and Dad hurt?'

'You're where?'

'Fine. Okay, just be a sec.'

Sam hung up the phone and looked up apologetically around the table.

'I'm so sorry about that. It was ah … my … brother Dean. He's kind of out the front of your house. Excuse me a moment.'

With that Sam got up and headed out the front door already noticing the Impala's headlights illuminating up the driveway. He saw the elder Winchester getting out of the car and quickened his pace.

Dean was here. His Dean. His big brother. His best friend. His protector from all things evil.

'Hey Sammy, how are you?' Dean said smiling.

'Sam is doing quite fine. What are you doing here? Where's Dad?' questioned Sam as he gave Dean a quick brotherly hug around the shoulders.

'Get off me, man. Don't tell me you've switched to the other side at college! I will explain it all once we get inside. I'm freezing out here.'

Sam nodded and led the way. He opened the front door and noticed the Moore's attempting to peer around the corner to get a look at Dean. Sam suddenly noticed something.

'Dean, you forgot to lock your car.'

'Never mind Sammy, I'm sure he will be okay.'

Sam turned quickly, 'You're not my brother.' He began to back up defensively.

'What are you talking about Sammy? I thought college was meant to make you smarter?'

'The real Dean would never forget to lock his beloved car and the car apparently is a female and not a "he".'

Dean smirked, 'Well, you got me Sammy boy.'

Faster than Sam could react the shapeshifter brought the butt of a gun to the side of his head knocking him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean and John were awake and alert but unfortunately tied up in a disgusting sewer. The shapeshifter had gotten the upper hand this time. John and Dean had seriously ticked this freak off.

He was going to go after the one thing that John and Dean hold precious – Sam.

John struggled to wriggle his hands.

"Are you having any luck, Dean?"

"I found a piece of glass on the floor if I can reach it with my foot maybe we have a chance."

John heard scrapping along the ground and knew Dean had been successful. Two minutes later Dean was free and untying his father.

"We have to hurry Dean. He's going after Sam. Do you know where he would be?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "I have been keeping an … ah … eye on him. He's got a girlfriend, Jessica. He's spending Thanksgiving at her parent's house."

John had expected no less from Dean. "You're a good brother. Let's roll. Get to the truck. He left looking like you, so I'm guessing he took your car."

"Oh, man. There's one thing to want to kill my family, but to take my car as well. This bastard's going to pay!"

John raced after Dean out of the sewer. They were on their way to save Sam.

* * *

_TBC ..._

_Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Note_: Hi guys. Firstly I would just like to say that I am not American, so if there are any mistakes regarding things American please tell me. For example, I only know the basics about Thanksgiving or even the fact that Americans use miles instead of kilometres.

Once again, please forgive any errors. I have done my best to check for mistakes but please forgive me if I missed one … or two. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sam woke up to pain, terrible pain in the side of his head. He could barely open his eyes and thought he might be sick at any moment. His hands were tied behind his back and from the texture and hardness he could tell he was lying on the floor. What happened? Sam thought. The last thing he remembered was going to Jessica's for Thanksgiving.

Then it all came back to him – Dean! Well, a not-Dean, Dean. Finally his eyes began to make out the shapes around him. From his twisted angle on the floor he could see eight feet. Glancing further upwards he recognised them as belonging to the now bound and gagged Moore family.

All four looked unhurt but scared. Finding his voice and slightly lifting his head Sam said, 'Are you guys okay?' He received a slight nod from each of them. His strength gone and the pain becoming unbearable, he let his head fall back down onto the carpet. He could sense that the Moore's were looking at him worriedly.

Before Sam had a chance to reassure them that he would be all right, a sharp kick assaulted him in the ribcage. More than one bone cracked. The not-Dean was back.

'Glad to see you're awake sunshine' he said smirking.

Finally recovering his breath Sam said, 'I'm guessing you're a shapeshifter?'

'Well college boy sure is smart now. That blow to the head must have knocked some sense into you.'

'What have you done with Dean and Dad?'

'Oh, don't worry. They are secure. They're just waiting until I get back with you. I have to teach them a lesson: Don't mess with me, because I will mess with you!'

Sam received another kick, this time to the stomach.

'I think I might have a little bit of fun with you before I reunite you with your family. Not that they will even care about you. You're a bit of selfish bastard. John knows it, Dean knows it and now I know it.'

Sam glanced up in shock.

'That's right Sammy; I can gain access to John and Dean's thoughts. Dean especially resented you for leaving.'

Sam remained silent. This angered not-Dean, and as punishment he grabbed one of Sam's tied up arms and twisted it on an unnatural angle until he heard a break and Sam's whimper of pain.

'Did you know that your Dad thinks you are to blame for your mother's death? Did you know that Dean got offered three different college scholarships? Two for baseball and one for academics.'

'What … what … are you talking about?' stuttered Sam.

Not-Dean laughed. 'Dean never told you, hey? Didn't tell you how smart he really was without even having to study like a nerd like you. Didn't tell you how good he was at baseball? And do you know why he didn't accept any of the scholarships?'

Sam said nothing.

'Tell me why Sam?'

Sam still remained silent.

Not-Dean lashed out violently gripping Sam roughly by the hair and punching him hard in the face several times.

'Tell me why Sam?'

'Because he didn't want to leave Dad. He was never the scholarly type.'

'That's what you really believe Sammy?'

'No. I know Dean.'

'Do you? Do you really? Ever think that fact that maybe he didn't take any of the offers was because he didn't want to leave you. He wanted to make sure he was there to protect you. Ever think the fact that your Dad didn't want you to go to college was because he wouldn't be able to be there to make sure you were safe? See, that's why you are a selfish bastard. Two people who have sacrificed their lives for you and you don't even care about them.'

A lone rebellious tear travelled slowly down Sam's check.

'Well, now I'm going to make sure you pay for your selfishness.' He pulled out Dean's favourite hunting knife from the back of his pants and his eyes glistened evilly.

'Leave the boy alone you bastard!' shouted Allan.

'What did you say?' the not-Dean responded in a slow deep menacing voice.

'You heard my Dad' said Chris.

'Well, it looks like that these people care about you too. I don't know why. Everyone you care about gets hurt because of you. Well, if these people are so eager to come to your aid, let me show them the consequences of interfering in other people's business.'

Not-Dean strutted over to Sam lifting him into sitting position against the back of the couch so that he could face the Moore family. He began punching Sam with full force across the face.

'Every' – punch – 'time you' – punch – 'do something' – punch – 'that ticks me off' – punch –'Sam will get hurt.' – punch – 'So I suggest' – punch – 'shutting your mouths!' – punch.

Allan Moore nodded silently agreeing on behalf of his family.

'Good. Well I'm glad that's settled. Back to business' Not-Dean said picking up the knife.

Jessica turned her head away and closed her eyes just before he stabbed Sam in the right thigh. It did not however block out his screams of pain as the not-Dean struck him repeatedly.

* * *

John and Dean drove in silence. They knew every second they were delayed could cost Sammy his life.

Dean glanced from the road sign he had just seen to the speedometer. They were travelling At least 30 miles over the limit. '_Not fast enough'_ thought Dean.

'Dad! This is the turnoff!' yelled Dean. They had almost missed it travelling as fast as they were in the dark. Dean gripped the door handle to avoid smashing himself against the window when John took the corner sharply.

'_Ten more minutes Sammy and we will be there.' _

John pushed his foot further down on the accelerator.

'_Make that six minutes Sammy.' _

* * *

Not-Dean may be a shapeshifter, but he still needed to go to the toilet. Sam could hear him whistling as he relieved himself in the bathroom down the hall. Sam was grateful just to get a moments rest from the torture.

If Sam were anyone other than a Winchester he would of prayed for unconsciousness. He was in pure agony. The blood dripped slowed out of his body forming a growing pool on the carpet.

'I'm sorry about your carpet Mrs. Moore' Sam said softly.

'I'm sorry about all of this.' He looked up to find all of their eyes fixed squarely on him filled with pity. Tears fell steadily from Jessica's eyes.

Sam wiggled his hands. His wrist was broken which meant that he could probably work that hand out of the ropes. Sure, it would hurt like hell but he could not sit here and take another beating. He had to defend himself just like Dad had taught him. He had to protect the Moore's and then save Dean and Dad.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip hard Sam pulled on his wrist. Muffling his sobs, a minute later his hands were free. He didn't dare look at his wrist to see how badly broken it was.

Hunter instincts kicked in. The whistling had stopped. The toilet flushed. Not-Dean was returning.

Sam jumped up and searched for any kind of weapon to defend himself. He glanced around and saw a baseball bat on the mantle above the fireplace. It looked like a treasured item but it was all he could find at that moment.

Sam hid himself next to the doorframe; bat in his unbroken hand, ready for the shapeshifter to return. His ears picked up soft footsteps coming down the hall. Then silence.

Sam knew patience was better than curiosity. '_Wait Sam. Wait for them to come to you. Don't give away your position.'_ All of sudden Sam sensed something behind him. Turning holding the bat high ready to swing when what he saw startled him.

It was himself. The shapeshifter had turned into him.

Without another moment of hesitation Sam swung the bat aiming at the not-Sam's head. He easily blocked the attack smashing the bat back into Sam's face breaking his nose. The blood splattered into the real Sam's eyes temporarily blinding him.

Taking up the moment of weakness the shapeshifter picked up the bat from the ground hitting Sam as hard as he could square in the back sending him flying painfully into the wall.

The not-Sam didn't stop there. He pinned Sam against the wall beating him with the bat all over his body until he slumped to the ground. The shapeshifter knew that Sam was strong but he would be down for quite some time after that assault.

'Okay, Sammy. I've had some fun with you, but do you know whom I could have more fun with – little Jessie over here. She sure looks like fun.'

Sam could barely make out the words he was saying. His entire body throbbed painfully blocking out most noise. But he managed to hear the words Jessica and fun and his eyes widened in horror.

'Leave … her … alone … don't …'

The not-Sam walked over and yanked Sam's head back forcefully by his hair so that their eyes met. 'I don't really think you're in a position to tell me what to do.' Sam made sure that his evil twin's eyes remained fixed on his as he quickly swung his legs out from beneath him knocking the shapeshifter to the ground.

Adrenaline and rage kicked in and Sam forgot about his pain and broken bones. His hands instantly wrapped around the other man's throat as he straddled him to the ground to keep him immobilized. Using his hands around the base of the shapeshifters neck he began smashing his head repeatedly into the ground. 'Don't … you touch … any … of … of … them' he finally managed to say.

With reflexes that Sam had forgotten about, the not-Sam reached out and grabbed Sam's broken wrist brutally shocking the boy into letting the shapeshifter go. Three seconds later Sam's face was being pressed into the carpet and his hands being retied behind his back.

'Now that that little stunt is over Sammy boy, let's get back to our previous discussion. Where were we? Oh, yeah. I was considering who would have the most fun with Jessica. Maybe Dean? Even your Dad? Actually, no. I think I would have the best fun with a girl that hot.'

Sam couldn't see from his angle but from the shrieks of horror from Mrs. Moore he guessed the shapeshifter was changing. He was struggling to breathe and remain conscious. With the last of his strength he attempted to raise himself from the floor in one last effort to save Jessica.

'What the hell are you?' cried Chris.

'Don't you dare touch my family you freak!' screamed Allan.

From Sam's silently risen state now he could see a pile of flesh, blood and teeth at the feet of the creature. Standing in the pile of waste was the shapeshifter in its real human form. He looked like one of those kids who were never really noticed at school unless he was getting picked on. The loser who wasn't smart of dumb, or unpopular or popular. Just one of those nothing people that others overlook.

He walked over to Jessica and ran his hand down her cheek before fingering her lips. Allan, Jill and Chris all struggled to free themselves to help Jessica.

'Don't touch my baby girl you animal!' cried Jill.

'I will kill you if you lay one more finger on my sister!'

Allan shouted angrily, 'you better stop what you're doing because I will kill you!'

Sam was crawling along the floor towards Jessica. Saving Jessica was the only thought processing through his battered head. Sam didn't hear the door open and two livid men storm in carrying guns with silver bullets.

One perfect direct shot to the heart and the shapeshifter fell forward onto Jessica as she gave a sob.

'Sammy' Dean mumbled as he ran to his brother's side hoping for a response. But, it was no use, Sam had fallen into darkness, and Dean couldn't find a pulse.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Please leave a review if you want, I would really appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: The original one still applies. _

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. I've been very sick. Hope you like it! Please once again forgive any errors, they are unintentional._

_Also: To all those Australians and New Zealanders out there in commeration of Anzac Day tomorrow I would like to say, 'Lest We Forget' all those brave men and women._

**Chapter Three**

_Previously:_

_'Sammy' Dean mumbled as he ran to his brother's side hoping for a response. But, it was no use, Sam had fallen into darkness, and Dean couldn't find a pulse._

'Come on Sammy! Stay with me,' pleaded Dean as he began performing CPR.

Once checking the shapeshifter was dead, John rushed to Sam's other side placing one hand on his youngest son's forehead and the other on his neck to feel a pulse. To his horror, he felt nothing under his fingers.

'Sammy!' John attempted to call his son back from the abyss.

For four long minutes John kept his fingers on the vein in Sam's neck as Dean rhythmically compressed his chest and blew into his mouth. Every second gone by was destroying any chance of Sam ever returning.

'Don't leave us Sammy.' John murmured. 'You're a Winchester, you're stronger than anything.'

Then as if by magic, John felt something move against his fingers. He prayed it would happen again. It did, until it became a steady rhythm. Sam coughed weakly but didn't awake. Dean had saved Sam … once again.

Slipping easily back into command mode, John ordered, 'Dean. Medical kit. Car. Hurry.' He then walked over to Allan Moore, untied his hands only, turned abruptly and went to the kitchen.

Mr Moore freed himself and then set about freeing his family. He untied Jessica first who ran immediately to Sam's side, cradling his head in her lap and clasping his hands in hers.

'Oh, Sam' she cried softly.

She could hear whom she presumed to be Sam's dad in the kitchen talking on the phone to what sounded like 911.

'Yes. … Ambulance right away. … My son is badly injured, he stopped breathing. My other son managed to revive him. … How long?' And with that the phone was hung up.

John re-entered the room so quickly it startled the Moore's.

'What the hell is going on here' Allan confronted John.

'There's no time to explain now. But we need to get one thing straight.' All four eyes were focused on John.

'I know what went on here does not make sense; I will explain it all in good time. Sammy here is more of a priority. There are going to be lots of questions that we _CAN'T_ answer. People just don't understand.

'Here's the story. Someone broke into your home. He tied you up and hurt Sam. I arrived to visit my son for Thanksgiving and found that "man" about to kill Sam and shot him to save my son's life. That's all there is to it, got it? Sam's life is more important than the truth at the moment.'

All four heads nodded in agreement.

He turned to the lady of the house, 'Uhh …'

'My name is Jill.'

'Ah, Jill. Do you have any towels? Need to stop the bleeding' he stated.

'Ok. Chris run to the bathroom and bring back a wet face washer, I'll grab the towels.' Jill and Chris promptly left the room.

'I'll wait out the front for the ambulance,' and Allan too left the room.

Jess and John made eye contact.

'Jess. Sam's girlfriend.'

'John. Sam's Dad.' They both said awkwardly.

'Where the hell is Dean?' John grumbled. Without even uttering a word, he leant down to check Sam's pulse and breathing once again. Satisfied, John ran out the front door to see what was keeping Dean.

Then to Jess's amazement Sam's stirred. Even though his eyes were caked in blood, he still managed to open them a crack.

'Jess' he whispered.

'Shh, Sam. Don't talk. Everything is going to be okay now. There's an ambulance on the way.'

''m sorry Jessie. Didn't mean … find out …'

'It's okay Sam. As long as you're alright nothing matters.'

Sam grimaced in pain. His breathing was beginning to struggle once more.

'I just wish … I could … seen Dad 'n' Dean once … more. Tell 'em … love them … sorry.'

Sam was unconscious again and she could hear sirens in the distance.

* * *

'Dean!' John shouted. 'Dean! What's taking so long?'

The eldest Winchester ran to the car to see what was keeping his son. John could hear that the ambulance wasn't too far away now. He could see Dean's hands covered in blood. John didn't remember Dean being covered in so much blood when he had left to go to the car.

'What happened Dean?'

'You have the keys Dad. I couldn't get the boot open and didn't want to waste time running back inside so I thought I would try to break it open.'

'With your fist, and damage the Impala?'

'You know I would do anything when it comes to Sam.'

'I know, me too. And the same goes for you too Dean.' John said unlocking the boot and grabbing the medical kit. There was really no point now; Allan was flagging the ambulance down.

Without another exchange between the two hunters, they chased each other inside.

* * *

John, Dean, Jessica, Jill, Allan and Chris all sat silently in the waiting room for news on Sam's condition. No one was game or wanted to talk. The Moore's didn't want to ask the question that was on the tip of each of their tongues.

It had been over six hours since they had arrived at the hospital and just under five hours since Sam went into surgery. The doctors had barely had time to explain what was wrong with Sam and only a few words stayed in John's head.

'He's in real bad shape.' 'Immediate surgery.' 'May not make it.'

One signed form later and John's baby boy was gone again from his world, quite possibly for the last time. And so they sat, and waited.

* * *

Another hour later the cops had come and gone, everyone stuck to the story. Now, a young nurse was pleading with John. 'Mr Winchester please let us look at your sons hand. It's most likely broken. I will make sure he is seen straight away.'

John hated the fact that they had to use their real names. It was only because Jessica had told the paramedics Sam's name before they had a chance to stop her. Dean still refused to have anyone treat his hand. Normally, he would have loved the attention and flirted with an attractive young female nurse, but today it was all about Sam.

The nurse looked at John with big eyes. He sighed.

'Dean. Just go. I will come and find you if anyone comes out with news on Sam. Sam would want you to take care of yourself.'

Dean didn't look at John and said nothing as he shuffled along behind the nurse.

Dean was back half an hour later with thirteen stitches and a cast on his right wrist. Still, there was no news on Sam.

Once the waiting reached its eighth hour Jess had to say something to break the silence.

'Just in case Sam doesn't … ah … well … . I just wanted to tell you the last thing Sam said.'

'Jess. Sam is strong; he's going to make it. He always does.' Dean stated in a confident voice but his eyes showed nothing but fear.

'No, Dean. It's important' Jess insisted. 'He said that he wished he could of seen you guys one last time. That he could of said he was sorry and that he loved you both.'

John's face remained expressionless and a lone involuntary tear slid down Dean's cheek. He would wish the same if it were him. For John, there was no time like the present to let them in on the truth.

'You see, my wife Mary, was murdered.'

'Sam told me she died in a fire' Jess said.

'There are truly evil things in the world. Evil greater than most people can comprehend. I know its hard to believe, but demons, vampires, ghouls, poltergeists, you name it, they exist.

Chris was sceptical. 'You expect me to believe that something from a dodgy movie made by Warner Brothers is real?'

'Well then how do you explain the thing that attacked you tonight? And by the way, there's nothing wrong with the WB!' piped up Dean.

'I don't want to explain it. I just don't know what to do' Chris stated.

John responded, 'Most people are like you Chris. Go through life thinking everything is great, not knowing the truth. You see, my wife didn't die in an accidental fire; she was stabbed by a demon that then set her on fire while she was still alive.

'Since then, my two boys and I have been hunting the creature that killed my Mary and killing everything else evil that we should come across in the process.'

'But what about Sam? Why didn't you guys talk to him anymore when he went to college? I thought you would be so proud of him?' Jess asked.

John and Dean exchanged glances unsure of how to answer the question.

Interpreting the tense moment, a doctor finally entered the waiting room.

'Family of Sam Winchester?'

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading. _

_Please review, I appreciate and respect all. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: The previous disclaimers still apply. _

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Many crazy things happening at the moment. So please forgive me. Once again, all mistakes and errors are unintentional. _

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Previously:_

_Interrupting the tense moment, a doctor finally entered the waiting room._

'_Family of Sam Winchester?'_

* * *

John and Dean were in front of the man in a flash staring intently at the doctor's face. 

The surgeon smiled. 'He's not out of the woods yet. He's doing as well as can be expected. It's really up to Sam now. He's got a fighting chance.'

John grinned. 'Well there's one thing Winchesters are good for, and that's fighting' he said ruffling Dean's hair.

* * *

_Three weeks after Thanksgiving_

'Here's your coffee Dad. Any change? Dean asked as he re-entered Sam's hospital room in ICU.

'No son. The doctor's say he's improving but unless he wakes up soon his chances of a full recovery slowly diminish.'

'Don't worry Dad it's Sammy, the annoying little brother. You hear that Sammy! You're like a cockroach that won't die. I wouldn't be able to get rid of you even if I tried my best' Dean joked. He smirked his trademark smile, but as he gripped his unconscious brother's hand tightly, the grin stretched across his face but never reached his eyes.

Silence filled the room. Everything was still. Just John sitting on Sam's right with a hand resting on Sam's forehead and the other holding his coffee. Dean on his brother's right side hand clasping Sam's and listening to Sam's unsteady noisy breathing.

'So … ah, where did the Moore's go? I didn't see them in the waiting room on my way back from the cafeteria.'

'I told them to go home for the night. They aren't allowed in here as of the immediate family only policy. Hell, only one of us is meant to be here and we're past visiting hours.' John took his hand off Sam for a moment to rub his tired eyes before replacing it back in its position.

'I ain't leaving Sammy.'

'I never said that you had to or that I would.' John's eyes glazed over. 'I've already missed enough of my baby boy's life by leaving him or watching him leave.'

'Dad. Don't be like that. You and Sam both made choices. It's not you didn't love or respect each other, you're just … just … well, you make a boring Sunday afternoon or a car ride across twelve states more exciting with your tiffs.'

John let out a dry laugh. 'Trust you to see it that way Dean.'

Silence fell again.

'Well, when Sam wakes up, I'm going to make sure things are different. You and Sam are the only loves of my life now.'

'Dad! I really think you need to get out more!' Dean said horrified.

'Love you too Dean.'

'What exactly did you tell the Moore's about what we do?'

'I told the truth. Well, a brief overview of the truth, I thought it might be best to minus a little bit of the blood, guts, gore and horror for the sake of their sanity. I think they are a bit shocked by it all. They didn't say much after I told them.'

'They probably don't believe us Dad like most people, but I guess they know it's the only way to explain what happened with the shapeshifter.'

'Yes Dean. I'm sure it will come up in conversation one day, but Sam is our focus for the time being.'

And both men settled in for another long night ahead of them.

_

* * *

Christmas Eve _

'Now, who wants to go get Sam?' asked Jill.

'I'll go. Gotta take a leak anyway' replied Dean standing up.

'No need Dean, here I am' mumbled a sleepy, slightly disorientated Sam. Dean was standing anyway and took the few steps to reach his brother grabbing his arm gently. He led Sam to the comfiest chair in the room, Allan's soft leather recliner and easier him tenderly into it.

'You ok Sammy?' asked John eyeing him carefully from the opposite couch. This was not unfortunately the worst John had ever seen Sam look; the poltergeist incident in Alabama was horrific for his boys, especially the youngest. Sam at present looked awful, but for a kid who had been in a coma for two and half weeks and only released from hospital yesterday he seemed to John to be fantastic.

'Yeah, thanks Dad' Sam replied.

The Winchesters were all staying at the Moore's house. Allan had denied all claims that John and Dean would be fine in a motel room, and had practically dragged them into the guest room.

Last night was Sam's first night out of hospital. Sam slept on the guest double bed with Dean lying next to him and John on the floor. This worked out well for each family member. John was able to protect his boys by sleeping next to window and door to prevent anything coming through. Dean was able to get his beauty sleep and keep an eye on his brother. Sam was able to clutch to Dean every time he awoke from a nightmare and his pain medication was easily in reach. It was oddly, the best night of sleep the three had had since Sam left for Stanford, without actually getting much sleep.

Jessica walked over to Sam and sat on the arm of the chair. 'I'm so glad you're doing okay Sam' she said running her fingers through his longish hair.

'I'm just glad that no one else was hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.'

'Don't worry Sam, nothing is ever going to get me, and even if something does try, I know that you'll always save me. Don't you remember how we met?' Jess said smiling.

Sam smiled back.

Dean piped up, 'What happened Sam? I'm out of the loop here.'

'The first time I met Sam, he saved me from this drunk jerk in a bar' Jess said looking at Sam to see if he wanted to continue the story. Sam face remained vacant so she carried on.

'This guy was giving me a real hard time as to why I wouldn't give him my number.' Actually, he had wanted Jess to give him something else, but her parent's were here so the story had to PG-13. 'And the guy grabbed me really hard by the arm and ripped the strap off my dress.'

'Jess! Why didn't you ever tell us!' Allan stated.

'Well Dad, I didn't because everything worked out all right, because of Sam. He came out of nowhere with reflexes that I couldn't even begin to describe. Three seconds later the guy was on the ground with a broken nose and my handsome rescuer was asking me if I was hurt.'

Sam finally decided to join the conversation. 'Actually I asked you if you were okay and if you knew the guy.'

'Well everything happened so fast that it's hard to remember every little detail that happened, Mr-I'm-so-smart-and-have-the-best-memory-in-the-world' Jessica joked.

'Oh you have no idea how annoying that is!' said Dean. 'Especially when Sam one time manages to prove you wrong and he never lets you forget it.'

'You were wrong Dean! I told you that the WWF wrestling are choreographed and that I had read somewhere that it was all fixed.'

'How on earth am I meant to know that?'

'Well, how are you meant to know that it wasn't scripted?'

'You always have to be right! Even when your wrong!'

'But I'm not wrong. Today it is a commonly known fact that the matches are rigged. You're just so stubborn Dean! Didn't you need to go to the toilet anyway?'

'Don't tell me what I need and don't need to do Sammy!'

'It's Sam!'

'Boys' John said in his quiet authoritative voice.

'Sorry, sir' they replied unanimously.

'Well anyway' Jessica said, 'Sam walked me home to make sure I was okay because I was a little shaken up. He gave me his number and told me that I could call him anytime if I was in trouble and that he only lived in the next building over. I called him the next day and we went out for coffee, and it just went from there.'

Dean said, 'Aw Sam! I never knew you were such a snag! It's touching really.'

'If I had all my strength back bro, I would come over there and kick your ass.'

'What's a snag?' asked John.

'Sensitive New Age Guy' answered Jessica.

An oven timer went off in the kitchen, and Jill got up and left the room.

'Chris, Al, Dean, John and Jess come and get your dinner!' called Jill from the kitchen. They all rose and began to leave the room. Sam made a feeble effort to get up, but Jess pushed him back into the chair. 'I will get your dinner Sam. Stay here and rest.'

Ten minutes later, the Winchester's and the Moore's were all seated around the fireplace in the TV room. What would be considered a fancy dinner for the Winchester's was a casual dinner for the Moore's.

'Let's all pause for grace before we begin.' All heads bowed. 'Dear God, thank-you for the company we share this evening. May your love guide everyone here in this room on their various paths through life and may we be truly thankful for those that we love that are in our life and those that have sadly already gone on ahead of us. Amen'

'Amen.'

All began digging into their delicious roast chicken and vegetables.

'So, John, I know this isn't the most appropriate time to ask this question, but I've been wondering, what do you do if a ghost is really mad and coming for you before you can vanquish it or whatever?'

John looked up from his dinner. He had been waiting for the questions to begin. 'Well, that's where rock salt comes in. Won't get rid of a ghost but it hurts the ghost real bad. Handy in desperate situations.'

'Oh, okay. Thanks.'

'You're welcome Chris.'

Silence fell upon the room.

'So, what do you do with werewolves if you run out of silver bullets?' Chris asked once again.

'Chris!' his mother shouted. 'Leave the poor man alone and let him enjoy his dinner. It is not proper dinner conversation.'

'No, Jill. It's okay. Well, that's why you have tough sons who are always there to back you up.' Sam kept his eyes down and fiddled with his food. There was so much tension still between the father and son and so much left unsaid.

The conversation went well into the night with John and Dean telling their rapt audience about different hunts and memories. Sam dozed in the chair until he felt a warm blanket cover his legs and a calloused hand rub his cheek. He knew his father's hands well. As he drifted back off to sleep, Sam couldn't help but think, 'Why can't Dad just love and accept me.'

* * *

_This was going to be the last chapter, but as you may be able to tell, it's not. I don't even know how many chapters this story is going to go to at the moment._

_Warning: Sam-angst ahead._

_All reviews are greatly appreciated. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still remains sadly the same as the previous ones._

_Author Note: Sadly, the same author note still applies. Please forgive any errors or mistakes. Feel free to tell me about them, but any are unintentional._

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Previously: The conversation went well into the night with John and Dean telling their rapt audience about different hunts and memories. Sam dozed in the chair until he felt a warm blanket cover his legs and a calloused hand rub his cheek. He knew his father's hands well. As he drifted back off to sleep, Sam couldn't help but think, 'Why can't Dad just love and accept me.'_

* * *

Dean was lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor of a dusty dilapidated farmhouse. 'Wasn't I a good enough brother for you Sammy?' Sam felt his chest tighten. 'I did the best I could. Dad did the best he could. I … I … lo … loved you Sammy.' Tears began to roll down Sam's cheeks. 'Why would you do this to me? Why? You left me. No one was there to watch my back. You killed me!'

Sam couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't breathe. Oh God, he had killed his own brother. Dean; his constant, his rock, his best friend and his protector. He opened his eyes and peered wildly around. He couldn't make out where he was. A horrible cough shook his whole aching body. Calming familiar hands were rubbing his back gently as he tried to gain composure.

'Deep breaths, Sammy. Come on now.'

Sam was having trouble focusing on his surroundings. 'Dean?' he asked hopefully.

'No. It's me, son.'

'Dad? Where's Dean?'

John ignored the pain in his chest that came from hearing that statement. Sam was his baby boy yet when in need he called for Dean, not him. It was how John had trained them, to protect each other. But, at times like these John wished that their lives could have been different. That it would be he who Sam cried out for, he who Sam needed.

'It's okay Sammy. I'm here. Just concentrate on breathing.'

Sam did. If Dad says everything is okay, then it must be. He never liked following his father's orders without explanation but he still trusted the old man.

Sam's breathing finally began to settle down and his coughing began to ease up however, the pain remained.

Another pair of hands handed him a glass of water. His hands shook as he attempted to hold the glass, but his father's firm grip snaked out and held it for him. Sam sipped the water that John held to his lips, enjoying the soothing feeling of it travelling down his sore throat.

'You okay Sam?' asked Jessica. So, it had been her who had brought the glass of water.

'Yeah. Think so' he replied softly.

'Do you want your meds, Sammy?' his father asked.

'Umm … yeah. If it's not too much trouble.'

'Sam! What are you talking about too much trouble?' Jessica replied horrified. 'You're in pain and you're my boyfriend. It's never too much trouble!' Jessica left to collect the painkillers.

It was only then that Sam noticed that his father's hand was still resting comfortably on his back. It was one of the rare occasions that John was behaving like a normal Dad would. Savouring the moment, Sam leaned into his father and rested his forehead on John's chest. He could hear the steady heart beat of the older hunter and it soothed him more than he ever imagined.

Jessica returned breaking the moment and Sam swallowed his pills.

'What say we get you to bed so you can lie down properly hey Sam?' John suggested.

'Okay.' Sam was still shaky so Jessica and John supported him as he slowly made his way to the guest bedroom. Once finally lying down on the double bed he asked again, 'Where's Dean?'

'I don't know Sam. He said something about doing something important and then something about a bitch' Jessica said. 'At first I thought he was calling me a bitch, but then he said that no one is a bitch except you Sam, and you're the bitch queen.'

Sam smiled. 'Jerk.' John laughed as the personal joke between the two brothers went over Jessica's head. She let it go, some things were just meant for families only.

'Dean's taking care of a few things. Sleep Sammy. We'll be here.' And as Jess ran her hands through his long brown hair, he was asleep again having only been awake for a few minutes.

* * *

_Six hours later_

John, Chris and Jessica all sat around the kitchen table enjoying an afternoon tea of coffee and sponge cake. Jill and Allan had gone to attend a meeting at the Pine Rivers Golf Club, of which they are executive members.

Conversation was strained for the three.

'So, Jess, when do you have to be back at school?' Chris asked.

'I have applied for Sam and I to have extended time off. The Dean says that it's cool and gave us extensions on all of our assignments given the current situation. Just as long as we have them in by the end of the semester, everything should be fine for Sam and I.'

'That's good for you Jessica' stated John.

'What do you mean by that John?' replied Jess.

'Sam's not going back to college.'

'As if you saying that is going to stop me Dad!' Sam said as he entered the room. Jessica stood up and pulled out one of the kitchen table chairs for him.

'Sam! I didn't realise you were up.'

'Yeah, well I'm guessing Dad didn't either because otherwise he wouldn't be talking about anything to do with me. That's the one thing you can count on from John Winchester, he won't tell you a single thing or let you make your own choices, but he expects you to follow blindly' Sam said glaring at his father coldly.

Chris stood up quietly and nodded for Jessica to follow him to the living room. Even though they had left, they could still hear the shouting match that had just begun, and it was very hard for them not to eavesdrop.

'Don't you talk that way Sam! I'm your father, not that you ever had any respect for that fact.'

'You think I don't respect you Dad. Of course I do! I'm your son. You don't respect me!'

John remained silent, so Sam continued.

'The shapeshifter said that you didn't want me to go to college because you were scared that something bad would happen to me and that you wouldn't be able to save me. Is that true?'

'You abandoned your family to go live with strangers and look what happened, you almost get killed by a shapeshifter. If Dean and I hadn't come to save you, then who knows what would of happened.'

'It's your fault that we even have to deal with shapeshifters. Yes, Mom died and it's terrible and someone should pay for her death, but it's your endless crusade that you put before anything else that has created the danger for Dean and I.'

'Don't you ever talk to me that way!' John shouted.

'And by the way, you were the one who said that if I left I wasn't to come back. You want to talk about respect! How about the fact that you never respected me. Not as your son, not as your fellow hunter, not even as another man. You could never handle the decisions I made or the path I wanted to make for myself. It was always about you' Sam shouted breathlessly. His chest was beginning to ache.

'No Sam, apparently it's always about you.'

Sam's breath was coming in gasps now, but his eyes remained livid and fixed on his father's.

'I'm … sor … sorry I'm not D … Dean.' Sam managed to say.

'What?'

'Dean's yo … your per … perfect son. I'm j … ju … just the black she … sheep who wanted to be nor … norm …normal.'

John paused for a moment. 'I love you both equally, but that doesn't mean we always have to get on all the time.'

Sam didn't respond. He shut his eyes hoping to ease the burning sensation in his chest.

Out of nowhere, Dean entered the room quickly. 'All right, that's enough out of you two. No more Sam/Dad fighting matches today. Sam get up.'

Sam struggled to his feet and did as he was told. So, he will take Dean's orders willing but not mine, John thought.

'Fine, Sam leave. Run away like you always do.'

Before he could respond Dean grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him from the room towards the front door.

Jessica and Chris who were still in the living room stopped Dean at the door.

'Dean, I don't think you should be taking Sam anywhere in his condition .His breathing sounds really awful.'

'Don't you tell me how to look after my little brother! I've seen Sammy through everything. Chicken pox, glandular fever, bullet wounds. What have you done for him? Lent him a library book. Out of my way.'

Jessica was shoved to the side and Dean pulled Sam out the front door towards the Impala.

As the car screeched down the street John ran past Jessica still standing at the front door attempting to catch the car unsuccessfully. Knowing his attempts were futile, John ran back to the house.

'Jess! I need to borrow a car. Quick, it's an emergency.'

Jessica grabbed the keys to her car off the rack hanging by the door and handed them to John.

'What's wrong?'

'Dean wasn't wearing his cast' was all he said as he took off in a flash.

* * *

Dean had settled Sam into the passenger seat and jumped in the driver's seat. They drove in silence for ten minutes.

'Where have you been all day Dean? Sam finally asked.

'Had to take care of that shapeshifter. Couldn't leave it hiding out in the Moore's basement forever.'

The car became silent again. Dean didn't even have one of his cassettes on.

'Sammy. Can I ask you a question?'

Sam nodded his head slightly. It was well past his time for his meds, and the fight had taken the last of his very limited energy.

'As my brother, would you do anything for me?'

'What kind of question is that?'

'Just answer the damn question Sammy!' Dean said taking a right corner sharply.

'Yes Dean. Why do you ask?'

'If someone killed me Sam, would you want to take revenge on the person that did it?'

'Yeah, I guess so. But nothings going to happen to you anyway.'

Sam pushed his head back into the seat. Sleep calling him.

'Well, I feel the same way about my brother.'

What an odd thing to say, thought Sam. He painfully opened his eyes and looked at Dean. They drove past a petrol station that had a sign out the front with flashing lights. At that exact moment, Dean's eyes lit up; they flashed a silver reflection.

'What th–' Sam cried out, but was silenced as a fist connected with his temple.

* * *

_Another chapter done._

_Reviews would be lovely and appreciated:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing supernatural-related._

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Big issues lately but here you go. Thanks for reviewing and hopefully hanging in there. :D

* * *

_Previously:_

_What an odd thing to say, thought Sam. He painfully opened his eyes and looked at Dean. They drove past a petrol station that had a sign out the front with flashing lights. At that exact moment, Dean's eyes lit up; they flashed a silver reflection._

'_What th–' Sam cried out, but was silenced as a fist connected with his temple._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The shapeshifter had waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. When he saw the older brother leave he knew it was now or never. Dean had fallen into his trap so easily. And, the screaming match between the father and son was the icing on the cake. His plan worked better than he had ever imagined.

As he turned off the main road onto a dirt track he glanced at the unconscious person in the passenger seat.

'You will pay soon. You and your family' he murmured and then spat on the man.

* * *

John had no idea what kind of car he was driving. All he knew was that it was highlighter pink, had no power steering, no suspension and was costing him valuable time.

He attempted unsuccessfully to press the accelerator further into the floor. The trail was growing cold quickly. The Impala was long out of sight but John's superior training enabled him have a pretty good idea of where the car had been and what direction it was now going in.

'Damn it!' exclaimed John as the car was barely making the speed limit. 'If we all survive this, I'm going to get that girl a new car or make some much needed modifications to this one.'

John took a left certain this was where the car had also turned. He could see tyre marks that he knew would only belong to the Impala. 'Thank God Dean's not here or he would kill the son-of-a-bitch for driving his car' John reflected slightly grinning.

'What the bloody hell had happened to Dean?' he thought as he noticed the tracks veered off the road to a hidden dirt track.

* * *

Dean lay on cold wet mouldy concrete. Blood dripped slowly down his face from a large gash on his forehead, but as his hands were tied he could not wipe it off. Even if he were not tied up, he could not move his own body willingly.

'Bastard!' Dean yelled inside his head.

He had been ambushed in the forest when he had been preparing to burn the body of the shapeshifter. Out of nowhere, a dart was shot into the side of his neck. He fell to the ground as almost instantly he lost the ability to move. Total paralysis.

He could hear footsteps crunching leaves beneath them coming from the left. The feet moved right past him, to the shapeshifter. A strangled cry of sorrow sounded out that only Dean and the trees could hear.

The person then picked up the body of the shapeshifter and with surprising strength began to drag it out of the forest. It seemed like an eternity to Dean before the man came back.

'Move!' Dean urged any part of his body. This was a stupid dangerous situation he had landed himself in. Dad was going to kill him … if his current attacker wasn't going to attempt his murder before his Dad got a chance.

'Dean Winchester. You are going to wish we had never met.

'Time for you to get your lazy ass up.' The man began pulling Dean brutally by the arms, dragging him out of the forest.

'What the hell is going on here?' Dean wanted to yell.

Much later after a lot of agony, pain and rough manhandling they arrived at the Impala.

'Dear God!' Dean's mind screamed. 'He's using my baby and has put that dead shapeshifter in the front seat. Think of the leather! The leather!'

The car back door was opened and Dean pushed painfully onto the back seat. His body was jammed in roughly the door slammed shut.

This would have to be Dean's worst nightmare. Trapped, useless and not even able to make a witty retort. Dean prayed for a quick death.

The engine roared to life Dean instantly noted his attacker didn't use enough gas. Dean thought, 'when will my suffering end!'

* * *

A while later, the car finally stopped. Dean could not see where they were because his only line of sight was below the window level. The guy turned to Dean as he shut of the engine. After several pokes and prods Dean's attacker was satisfied that Dean was still drugged.

He then moved around and carried the shapeshifter's body from the car, rather carefully Dean noted. He then returned to get Dean.

After being cramped up awkwardly in the car for so long, it was even more painful this time when he was dragged across the dirt inside a rusted abandoned old shed. It was very big and looked like at some point it had been used for storing hay or feed for a farm.

Dean was thrown roughly against a set of pipes that ran up the far wall from the shed entrance. His attacker then handcuffed him to the thickest pipe. From this view, he could see that the dead shapeshifter had been placed on a bed across from him.

'I bet you're wondering what is going on?' Dean could not respond.

'Well, my name is Rowan, but you can call me My Sire. Soon it will all be lots more fun. Me and my brother, you and your brother. Two peas in a pod, but only one will survive.'

The attacker, now known as Rowan, started to grunt. His skin began to peel; his teeth fell out, and hair shed. It took Dean one second to realise who he was turning into – him.

The transformation complete, Rowan picked up a nearby discarded shovel. He shifted it hand to hand before suddenly striking Dean in the face with it. He was blind-sighted with pain and blood poured down his face.

'I will be back soon, bitch.' And the shapeshifter left.

* * *

John drove the small car down the never-ending dirt road.

Just when he thought he was making some progress, the car began to sputter, then died. No number of attempts at turning the engine over seemed to work. John's mechanic mind knew the car was beyond help at the moment.

He would have to walk. Not wanting to waste any more time, he jumped out. He pushed the car off the side of the road and hid it well in the bushes. He did not want anyone to know he was coming.

It was just as John was putting the final touches on the car's camouflage when he noticed an abandoned bike. He picked it up by the handlebars. It was a bit rusted and the tyres were a little flat but other than that it appeared in useable condition.

He jumped on and rode for quite a few metres before he realised something. It was extremely uncomfortable to be sitting on the bicycle's seat. Upon closer inspection under all the grime, he realised that he was riding a girl's bike. To make the situation even better, it was pink with streamers and a little basket on the front.

John grumbled, 'what is it with me and girly pink modes of transport today?'

More determined than ever to get his sons back just to get off this bike, John peddled as fast as his mature legs would allow him on the little girl's bike.

* * *

The car pulled up to shed once again. Rowan then began to drag yet another body, Sam, into the shed.

The shapeshifter murmured, 'I should of thought this plan through better. Drug and beat them after you get them inside.'

Finally he had everything in place how he wanted it. Dean and Sam were both chained separately to the pipes.

Rowan could see Dean desperately wanting to reach out and touch his brother, check he was okay. But fortunately the paralysis was still in place.

Dean's eyes stared down Rowan. If looks could kill, then he would certainly be dead.

'See, Dean. Here is my plan. Your family has screwed my family over, and guess what? Payback is a bitch. First I will kill your little brother so that you have to watch him die. Then it will be your turn to die. I will bring my brother back to life and we will split. And to top it off, good old Daddy Winchester will arrive to find both of his son's dead. In the words of the Flintstones, "we'll have a gay old time".'

Dean prayed to be able to move any part of his body. He couldn't let this shapeshifter hurt his family. But, his attempts were in vain. Rowan, who was still looking like Dean, had already gotten a knife out of his pocket and had begun to slit Sam's wrists. Dean struggled mentally against his handcuffs and he watched his brother's life slowly flow out of him.

Sam opened his eyes as Rowan cut deeper, 'Dean …' he cried.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing supernatural-related_.

* * *

_Previously:_

Dean prayed to be able to move any part of his body. He couldn't let this shapeshifter hurt his family. But, his attempts were in vain. Rowan, who was still looking like Dean, had already gotten a knife out of his pocket and had begun to slit Sam's wrists. Dean struggled mentally against his handcuffs and he watched his brother's life slowly flow out of him.

Sam opened his eyes as Rowan cut deeper, 'Dean …' he cried.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Dean's mind screamed at himself, at anyone or anything to save his little brother. The agony of watching his brother die and not be able to do a damn thing about it was worse than Dean had ever imagined.

'Dean …' Sam softly staring up at the shapeshifter.

Dean attempted to fight off the drugs that immobilized his body. He was surprised when he realised that he was slowly regaining some control in his hands.

'Please … Dean … stop …' Sam cried. A lone tear streaked down his pain-filled face.

Then it hit Dean. Sam thought that the shapeshifter really was him. If he had to sit there and watch his little brother die, he certainly wasn't going to let him go believing that it was him who was killing him.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Using all of this newly regained strength, Dean hit his handcuffs against the pipes they were chained to. His plan worked, the noise attracted Sam's attention. One look in Sam's eyes and Dean knew that he instantly understood what was going on. 'Sammy always was the smart one' Dean thought.

But the small victory was short lived as Sam gave a final grunt of pain and his eyes involuntarily slid closed.

'Smm …' Dean finally was able to mumble, but it was too late.

* * *

John could feel the burn of his muscles in his legs. But now wasn't the time to rest, his boys were in danger. Breathing through the pain, he peddled faster.

Light was fading fast. Normally, the cover of darkness was a bonus when hunting, but today made the situation trickier. He had still yet to view the Impala that Sam had been kidnapped in.

Just as the orange glow of the sun had almost completely faded for the day, an old farm shed came into view. Parked in front was the Impala. With a renewed source of energy, John sprinted to the finish line.

* * *

Rowan the shapeshifter laughed as Sammy's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Dean who was discovering that the drugs were wearing off quickly scowled. That bastard had just killed his brother. There was nothing worse on this earth that could be done to Dean.

Seething with rage he waited for the opportune moment. The shapeshifter walked closer to Dean, bloody knife still in his hand and a grin upon his face. Dean kicked out and hit the place he personally knew would hurt himself the most – the groin.

Like lightning Rowan went down with a pathetic yelp of pain. Dean then attempted to free himself in a psychotic manner. Struggling, tried anything to get out of the handcuffs. Through all of his thrashing about he failed to notice that the shapeshifter had risen and now looked thoroughly pissed.

There were three fists to Dean's face before he even knew it. Dean struggled to avoid the blows, but they kept on coming.

Bang!

Bang!

Two clear shots rang out in the shed. Two direct hits of silver bullets in the heart. The shapeshifter was dead. John Winchester had arrived.

Dean had never been happier to see his Dad.

'Dad. Sammy … check Sammy.'

John said nothing in reply as he ran to his youngest son's side. There was so much blood everywhere. He felt for a pulse. There was one there, very weak though.

'He's still alive Dean. But not for much longer unless we get help.'

John walked over to Rowan and began to search his pockets for the handcuff keys. Finding them in the jacket, he hurriedly freed Dean. The elder Winchester son ran to Sammy's side. Instantly, he began to tear up his own shirt and tied it around Sam's wrists in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

John knew that Dean would take care of Sam, as per usual. He took out his cell phone and dialled 911. Dean could only hear his father's end of the conversation.

'Ambulance.'

'My sons have been hurt. One very badly. He's lost so much blood.'

'I don't know the location. It's an old run-down shed.'

'Well, can't you use GPS and track my cell phone or something!'

'Right. Hurry.'

John disconnected the call and moved to squat on the other side of Sam opposite Dean. He checked Sam's pulse again. It was weaker but at least it was still there.

Looking up at Dean he asked, 'Are you okay son?'

Dean nodded in response. 'As long as Sammy is okay then I will be too.'

John stood up. 'I have to get rid of these shapeshifters. Firstly, this one here looks like you and it's going to be a little bit suspect when the coroner discovers that the one over there has been dead for a while.' Without waiting for a response John began dragging Rowan's body outside.

John was extremely efficient. He was well trained from being in the marines and years of being a professional supernatural hunter. By the time he could hear an ambulance approaching he had removed both bodies, salted and burned them, and covered all evidence of what had really gone on there.

He flagged down the paramedics and led them to Sam.

'What happened?' one of the medics asked.

'My sons were kidnapped. The attacker fled before I found them, but not before gravely wounding Sam here.'

Stepping quickly into action, the two medical staff went about their work.

'Get him started on an IV and some blood. We have to get him to the hospital straight away.' As soon as the procedure was done they loaded him onto a stretched and into the ambulance.

'We're not going to make it to the hospital in time at this rate' one of the medics whispered to the other, but both Winchester's heard the comment.

'Sammy's strong. He wouldn't let a little blood loss get him down' Dean said.

Both paramedics said nothing, glanced at each other for a moment, before jumping into the truck.

Without a word spoken between the Winchesters it was known that Dean would travel with Sam in the ambulance while John followed in the Impala.

'Well, at least it's not pink' thought John.

* * *

_Will Sam survive? Who knows?_

_Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others. I am going away for the weekend and was in a rush to get it done._

_Let me know what you think._


End file.
